


Mr. Stark Please

by nobby574



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Marvel Universe, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Once Thanos snaps his fingers, half of the world is whisked away. But who is left?





	Mr. Stark Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I'm not sure whether to expand on it or not. I was just thinking about what would happen if Tony had died instead of spider-man. This is from spider-man's point of view. Please comment and tell me what you think!

The dust of the battle had finally settled and an eerie calmness circled about in the air. I clutched my side, trying to contain the bleeding from where I had nearly been impaled. My breathing was harsh and shallow but I knew ultimate I would be okay and that the war was over for now. I looked around at everyone, pale faces and fear haunted their expressions. Star Lord was holding onto Mantis, she looked the most fearful out of everyone. 

“Something’s happening.”She whispered before turning into a floating pile of ashes and be whisked away by the wind. Shock came over Star Lord’s face and I looked to Tony. An uneasy expression appeared on his face and I had never felt more scared in my life. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. 

“Quill?”Drax asked before fading into the ash too. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, like this wasn’t real. Star Lord looked to everyone like he knew he was going to be next. Tony shook his head and came forward. My heart was racing and I didn’t understand what was happening. 

“Stay Quill.” Tony said a firm voice. But Star Lord was already changing. 

“Aw man.” He whispered before he was completely gone. My eyes started tearing. What was happening to the people around us? Would it happen to me? Would it happen to Tony? Tony turned around, looking at Dr. Strange, who looked like he had completely given up. 

“There was no other way.” He said in a stern tone. He looked sadly at the ground before being taken away like the rest of them. I didn’t want this to happen to me or Tony or anyone else. 

Tony took a seat on the ground and little flakes of his skin began to float away. My tears flowed over and I ignored the pain in my side, crawling next to him. 

“No. No Mr. Stark please.” I started to beg with him. He looked at me, horrified and tearing up. 

“I’m sorry I failed you kid.” He choked out, placing a hand on my shoulder as it was turning to dust. I quickly clung to what was left of him. 

“No! Mr. Stark! Please! Come back!” I fell over on the ground, holding what was left of him. Sobbing unconditionally into the dust that was Tony Stark. “You can’t leave me like this.” I whispered, hoping that maybe my words would be enough for him to jump down in his suit and fix everything. But when I looked up he was still gone, like the others. Dirt danced around the air like it was teasing me. Nebula looked down at me with hurt in her eyes. 

“What is happening?” I pleaded with her. Her own tears slipping over and she shook her head. 

“He did. He won.” And with her words haunting me, I collapsed onto the ground. Sobbing like I never have before. I was just a kid on some other planet, holding the remains of the greatest mentor anyone could’ve ever asked for. I had wished it was me that got taken away, not Tony. I didn’t know how to save or the world. I didn’t even know how to save myself. Everything hurt inside and out. My vision was blurry with tears and I could barely manage to choke out what I wanted to say. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark. I’m gonna fix this.” I said trembling. It may have been a lie, but I didn’t want to let him down. And a part of me was determined to help fix whatever was going on.


End file.
